Monster
by Pan's Shadow
Summary: I loved her. She was kind, innocent,adorable and everybody liked her and wanted to be around her. So how could I have known? How could I have known she was a murderer? How could I have known it was she was going to kill my closest friends? T for blood.
1. 1

She was perfect. Adorable, innocent, sweet, a great friend, the kind of cat you want to have around. The kind of cat that everyone loves, and everybody kind of wishes they were her. And I wasn't any different, except that I liked her more. More than the others. I loved her. So how in StarClan could I have known? How could I have known she was a murderer?

Allegiances

**Leader- **Firestar

**Deputy- **Brambleclaw

**Medicine cat- **Jayfeather

**Warriors-** Graystripe

Dustpelt

Sandstorm

Brackenfur

Sorreltail, apprentice Foxpaw

Cloudtail

Brightheart

Thornclaw, apprentice Brairpaw

Squirrelflight

Leafpool

Spiderleg, apprentice Alderpaw

Birchfall

Berrynose, apprentice Streampaw

Hazeltail, apprentice Blossompaw

Mousewhisker, apprentice Bumblepaw

Cinderheart

Lionblaze, apprentice Rainpaw

Foxleaf, apprentice Moonpaw

Icecloud

Toadstep

Rosepetal

**Apprentices- **Briarpaw

Blossompaw

Bumblepaw

Rainpaw

Foxpaw

Moonpaw

Streampaw

Alderpaw

**Queens-** Ferncloud

Daisy

Whitewing

Poppyfrost

**Elders- **Longtail

Mousefur

Purdy

We're the closest group of friends in the Clan.

Rainpaw, Moonpaw, Streampaw, Aspenpaw and I. We're all apprentices, our ages varying. Moonpaw's the oldest, seventeen moons. I'm sixteen moons. Rainpaw's next, at fifteen. Streampaw's eleven. Aspenpaw's nine moons.

Some people would say we differ too much in ages to be friends. Aspenpaw and Streampaw...well, they're still like kits. They still look like them, with kitten soft fur and their overall small size. Rainpaw looks like she's teetering on the edge of looking like a full grown cat, still keeping kit-like adorableness about her. Moonpaw and I...we look like we could pass as full-fledged adults.

Not only that, but they're all she-cats. All four of them. And I'm a tom. Foxpaw's my name. Brairpaw and Bumblepaw once asked me why I always hung out with she-cats, and I didn't have much of an answer. I just feel happier, I think.

"Don't you ever do anything bad to those she-cats, Foxpaw," My mother had once told me, "Big toms like you shouldn't be hanging out with little she-cats like Aspenpaw. Who knows what you're planning on doing to her?"

"Nothing, mother," I had responded, "We're just friends. We trust each other."

At this moment I lay with my friends outside the apprentice's den as we finished dinner. Moonpaw lay stretched out on her back, pale paws in the air, yawning hugely. The setting sun made her silver fur streaked with orange tints. Rainpaw sat beside Streampaw, both were cleaning their paws. Aspenpaw sat alone, staring out distantly into the trees lining the hollow.

"Today, Spiderleg taught me my first fighting moves," Aspenaw mewed brightly.

"Aww," Moonpaw cooed, "Aspenpaw fighting!"

Aspenpaw lowered her ears and smiled adorably.

"She's so cute!" Rainpaw mewed, standing up and swiftly padding over to the little she-cat. "She's so cute today!" she pushed her nose into Aspenpaw's soft fur and nudged her until Aspenpaw fell back, laughing innocently.

I watched. I watched Rainpaw. I thought all of my great friends were exceptionally beautiful, from Aspenpaw's kitlike innocence to Moonpaw's dazzling, mature beauty, but out of all of them I couldn't lie to myself that I didn't like Rainpaw best.

I wasn't even quite sure why. All of my friends had a great personality, and had ways that made you want to be around them constantly. But something about Rainpaw...everyone liked her, her especially. She was easygoing and just fun. Lots of cats had embaressedly murmured to me they wish they could have been born into her personality. I found that I liked to be around her and her kind, adorable confidence.

"Foxpaw?" Rainpaw asked, looking up at me, head tipped slightly to one side. "You've been quiet all dinner."

"Yeah, Foxpaw," Moonpaw said, flipping over with a smile. She stood up tall. She was the leader of our group, and her body language showed it. "You're not usually this quiet. I think we should find out what it is you're..." she leaned in really close now, and murmured, "Hiding." Drawing back, she laughed loudly. Aroused by the prospect of teasing me, Streampaw, Rainpaw and Aspenpaw drew up beside her.

"Argh, guys," I groaned good-naturedly, "I'm not hiding anything!"

Moonpaw poked me with a paw. "But this level of silence..."

"It's unnatural!" Streampaw hissed, "You better talk, foxdung!" Her trademark, a single little fang that hung over her bottom lip, gleamed in the sunset as she grinned sadistically.

"Bring it on, you little bi-"

"Foxpaw!" Rainpaw interjected, eyes wide, "You don't really think that about Streampaw, right, right?"

"Uh...yeah, Rainpaw," I mewed feebly, "I dont."

"Good, because I'd pound you for good if you did!" Streampaw laughed loudly, standing up as tall as she could for still being so small. Streampaw was sassy, that's the best way to describe her. She was tough and liked to pick on me, but I knew that it was all play. I'd do anything for that spiky ginger in a second, and I'm sure that she would for me too, just like all of us.

"Oh, be nice, be nice!" Rainpaw wailed, hiding her head with her paws. I petted her forehead with my paw and she looked up at me with huge blue eyes.

"Ahh, stop it," Moonpaw said, jumping between us, "Rainpaw, don't be worried. Streampaw and Foxpaw aren't mad. Now, don't you think we should be going to bed? If we want to have any time to play after training tomorrow we should get our sleep."

She leaped up, leading the way into the den. Streampaw bounded after her, sweeping her yellow tail over me face as she passed and hissing good-naturedly. Rainpaw followed obediently. I went after her, but just before I ducked into the den, I looked back for Aspenpaw. She hadn't followed, she still stood staring out.

"Aspenpaw?" I asked, stepping closer. "Are you coming?"

She didn't turn around to look at me, her head raised to the moon just peeking over the treeline.

"Asp...Aspenpaw?" I grew suddenly nervous, and an instinct to protect the tiny she-cat drew over me. I moved closer, resting a paw on her back. She instantly turned her head toward me, and for a moment it was like her eyes were reflecting everything with perfect precision, as if the usual dark blue/purple and the pupil were completely wiped over by the glassiness.

"It's not going to last much longer," The little she-cat mewed. Her voice had changed. It was lower, deeper, darker. Not high and innocent and sweet. "After tonight...it's all going to slowly come to an end."

I stared, my fur standing up straight along my back. "Aspenpaw!" I gasped, "Aspenpaw, please snap out of it!"

She blinked, and her eyes were normal again. "Sorry. It's time for bed, right?" She smiled brightly, and I was relieved that she seemed completely healthy again. I smiled nervously in response and followed her to the den. I lay down between her and Rainpaw and closed my eyes, waiting for sleep.

Sometime in the night Rainpaw got up. Her shadow passed across my closed eyes and it woke me up. "huh?" I mumbled.

Rainpaw froze, one paw in midair, looking down at me with big, round blue eyes. "Oh...Foxpaw," she murmured.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"To catch some moonlight." she suddenly smiled brightly, eyes glimmering. "Want to come?"

Her smile was irresistible, I couldn't have refused even if I wanted to. "Sure," I mewed, getting to my paws and following her into the camp, which was bathed in moonlight. There would be a Gathering soon, the idea made my happy. I had been to four Gatherings before in my life, Rainpaw to three.

"So...let me guess," I murmured as I walked beside Rainpaw. We had slipped out of camp and now we were walking together through the silvery forest. "You're going to your favorite place, aren't you?"

"Uh huh," she said agreeably, looking at me sideways through her round blue eyes. "I go here a lot after training."

"Believe me, I know," I mumbled. I had no idea why she liked the abandoned Twoleg nest so much, but if she liked it, that was fine.

Not long later we reached it, standing old and deprecated amongst the trees, the untouched garden overgrown with weeds that Jayfeather liked for his poultices. "Ugh, here again," I grumbled. "Doesn't the stink and all that bother you, Rainpaw?

She shook her head, leaping onto the fence. She paused, looking down at me. "Coming?"

I leaped up beside her, teetering on the old wood. She laughed at my lack of balance. "Hey, it's just cause your smaller!" I grumbled, nearly tumbling into the garden beyond.

"Come on!" She mewed excitedly, leaping down and running amongst the weeds, making sure not to crush them. She sure is tactful, I thought, and let out a lovesick sigh.

"Are you sad, Foxpaw?" She meowed, pausing and looking back at me, "What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing," I said, smiling in reassurance.

"Well...okay, then," she mewed. She stopped again at the door into the house and nudged it open with her nose. I followed her into the darkness, a prick of fear growing inside me, but I pushed it away.

The roof had mostly been torn off, leaving a good view to the stars above.

"So, what are you planning in here?" I asked her, looking around at the rotting Twoleg trash piled everywhere. Rainpaw had made her own pathways amongst it, so she could get around.

"Well, originally I was going to go rummage a bit more, but now that you're here I want to show you something." She stood on some sagging, splintering shelves high up on the wall. "Look at this."

I jumped higher up so I could see. "What is it?"

She bent down and seemed to be trying to get her jaws around something. When she finally lifted her head, she had clasped in them what looked like a flat, long piece of something shiny, tapering down to a point at the end. She held it by a darker, rounder part, her fangs digging in hard.

"What in StarClan's name is that?" I asked her. In fact she looked a bit frightening, standing up there above him with the sharp thing in her mouth, fangs showing.

She lowered her head, releasing it onto the shelf below her paws. "Well, I don't know what its called but I..." she paused, picking it up again and leaping down with it clasped in her jaws to stand beside me. She dropped it at my feet. "I was experimenting with it because I've never seen anything so shiny...it's like what the Twoleg's monsters are made out of. And I found out what the Twoleg's might have used it for."

"Um...what?" I asked. I stared down at it, gleaming harshly in the moonlight streaming from the broken roof. It lay so unmoving and cold that it made me afraid.

"Well, it hurts a bit, but..." Rainpaw picked it up again in her jaws, clasping it a different way this time, so the tip pointed downward instead of out. She jerked her head down, and the tip pierced into her little brown paw, outstretched in front of her. Blood swelled out immediately, staining the fur. She yanked the knife out and tossed it down away from her. Her breath was tight and constricted, obviously she was in extreme pain. But when she turned to look at me she was smiling and her eyes were round with excitement. "See?" she said happily.

"Rainpaw!" I gasped, my heart pounding in shock and worry. I immediately bent down and licked the blood off her paw. "You cant be experimenting like that!"

"But..." she sounded confused. "How else would I have found what it was used for?"

"I don't know, but this isn't the right way! You cant hurt yourself!"

"I...I'm sorry," she murmured, "I didn't think it was wrong."

I hissed. "You have to think things through, so they don't hurt you...or anybody else." I stopped licking and raised my head to look at her.

"Really?" she mumbled, "Oh. Okay." But then she brightened and met my eyes with a happy smile, "But don't you think it was cool? They used that thing to-"

"-cut others?" I finished angrily, "How is that cool?"

"Because...the Twolegs...I didn't know they used stuff like that to fight. I mean, who would have thought of it? We just use our bodies, our own claws. But they create things so they can fight better."

We both stared at the knife, glimmering in the moonlight, the tip stained red with Rainpaw's blood.

Rainpaw glanced up at me, and I was surprised to see tears of pain filling her eyes. "Foxpaw..." she rasped, pulling her injured paw in closer to her, "It hurts...it hurts so bad."

"That's why you can't do it!" I cried, drawing closer to her and pressing my paws down on her own, "You cant experiment anymore."

Rainpaw lowered her head so I could no longer see her eyes.

"Rainpaw?" I murmured, "It's okay that you like the Twoleg stuff, but you cant do things that'll hurt you. Okay?"

She wasn't responding. I nudged her with my nose. "Come on, Rainpaw. It's okay. No need to be sad."

After a long, silent pause she pulled her paws out from under mine and turned away from me. Her head was still down, staring at the floor.

"Rainpaw?" I gasped as she slowly walked away across the piles of junk. A trail of bloody paw prints marked her trail.

"Why don't we just go back to camp, anyway then you can get your paw looked at-"

She raised her head sharply now, and her eyes were narrowed with anger, furious eyebrows shaping her face. "No!" she yelled.

I stumbled back, surprised, and she slowly started to walk closer. Her eyes were...empty. I stared, gasping for breath. Not like Aspenpaw's from earlier. They were like they always were, except that the pupil was gone. Just the bright, glimmering blue, crossed over by shadows. Her paws seemed loud and thudding, making my frightened heart beat twice as loud. She kept coming closer and closer, glaring gaze locked onto mine.

"Rainpaw, please!" I rasped, scrambling away from her as she slowly increased her approach. She slammed her paw down on the knife, claws out, and then she stopped, glaring at me. "All of you...I don't want all of you anymore."

"Rainpaw! Rainpaw!" I wailed, still struggling backward. I tripped and fell, landing with a thud on the rotting floorboards below. A cloud of dust was sent into the air above me. I took a gasping breath and immediately started choking. I struggled to my feet but collapsed again. I had sprained my shoulder in the fall. Damnit.

Rainpaw suddenly appeared at the edge of whatever it was I had fallen off of, looking down at me with cold, empty eyes. "All of you I don't want," she repeated in a dark murmur, "And that's why I will kill all of you!" She threw her head back and laughed, a crazy, cackling laughter, louder than I thought she could do. I whimpered and whined, trying desperately to get to my feet so I could run, so I could run away from Rainpaw and the horrors unfolding in front of me.

Rainpaw dropped her head down again. "Foxpaw..." she murmured, and sounded confused, "You're still here?"

"Y...yes," I stammered, shaking so hard that even if I hadn't hurt my shoulder I wouldn't have been able to stand. "I...I've been here all...all along."

"Oh," Rainpaw said, and jumped down gently beside me. I stared into her eyes, blue with a black slit etched into them. Good. Whatever had happened, it was over now. I felt relief begin to sink into me, sweeping away the fear.

"Don't you think we should be getting back?" she asked in her normal innocent way, her head tilted slightly to the side, "It's kind of late..."

I struggled to my feet, finally finding my footing. I stumbled after her, trembling after all that had happened, as we headed back toward the camp. Something about Rainpaw told me she remembered nothing of it at all. I took a deep breath, calming my senses. Whatever had happened, it was over now. Life was back to normal.

--

Yup. Lately I've been starting a lot of stories and finding it's not what I truly want to write about. This probably isn't, either, but hey, I'll try to keep it updated for you guys!! I hope you liked, and please review!!

-Pan


	2. 2

"Okay, guys, big day today," Moonpaw stood in front of us, prancing around, held held high as she went over our usual plan of the day. Rainpaw, Aspenpaw, Streampaw and I all sat in a line, looking up at her obediantely.

"Tonight, is the Gathering, and for a couple of us," she glanced at Streampaw and Aspenpaw, "it'll be our first. However. Not all cats are immediately guaranteed to go! We have to prove ourselves worthy- that we've been training hard enough, that we've worked hard enough all day. Our mentors will all be on the watch, they'll be reporting in to Firestar after today's work on how well we've done. So we have to impress them!" She stomped a paw into the sandy ground. We all sat in the training hollow, where we always met and held meetings. Our mentors would be here soon, it was important to get this morning's meeting done quickly.

"So!" Moonpaw said, voice carrying, "What's the familiar plan? One! Never-" she pointed at Rainpaw, eyes huge, a determined grin on her face.

"-refuse to do anything, no matter how tired you are!" Rainpaw answered smoothly and proudly.

"Yes!" Moonpaw said, "Two! Always-" and she pointed her pale gray tail tip at Aspenpaw.

"-Show determination, skill and energy!" Aspenpaw chirped.

"Perfect! Three! Make sure to-"

"-be kind, agreeable and hardworking at all times!" Streampaw yowled out fiercely, her familiar fang drooping over her bottom lip.

"And four! Be-"

"-sure to make it clear you'd throw away your life for your Clan in an instant!" I said as strongly as I could. Moonpaw looked at me with confident pride.

"Indeed," she said, and she lowered her voice, speakign seriously to all of us, "A lot depends on us being good today. So, all of you..." she trailed away and we knew the familiar routine. Gathering into a circle, we stacked our paws, one on top of another, and then lifted them at the same time while crying out "GO!"  
And at that moment our mentors entered the sunny, sandy clearing in a rough group.

"Waiting again as usual," Sorreltail, my mentor, observed with a smile. She looked straight at me. "Are you ready for a harsh day of training?"

"Completely!" I cried with determination, and new Moonpaw was proud of me.

Lionblaze, Rainpaw's mentor, smiled in amusement and padded over to her, poking her with his tail tip. She looked up at him with a heart-melting smile and huge blue eyes. "You ready to go, little one?"

"Yeah!" She cried happily.

Foxleaf was Moonpaw's mentor, and as usual he seemed giggly and flirtacious. Moonpaw was a big-boned, well set she-cat, but she was very attractive in that way. Unlike Rainpaw, who in a few moons would look fully grown as a thin, slight she-cat, she took to the opposite, more muscular and large.

Foxleaf was much older than Moonpaw himself, and he obviously had something for his attractive apprentice. Moonpaw had on more than one occasion murmured about how annoying it was when he constantly tried to get her away from the other apprentices and their mentors and slip away for a little 'private time'.

Spiderleg was Aspenpaw's mentor. The entire group of friends new well that she didn't like Spiderleg much, but nobody was sure why. She tended to be secretive about that subject. Today he greeted her with a nudge and a pointed look. She avoided his gaze, looking sideways at the sand.

Berrynose had Streampaw. It was obvious she thought nothing of him except that he was purely her mentor. He said hello to her in a friendly way, but nothing else was included.

"Well, I was thinking that perhaps we could start all five of you off with a little hunting," Lionblaze said, seated next to a brightly smiling Rainpaw.

"Like a competition," Sorreltail said, "Who can catch the most in a certain amount of time."

"Sure!" Moonpaw said while Foxleaf gave her a sleazy look, "And whoever catches the least has to..."

"Has to eat crowfood!" Streampaw suggested evily, stealing a mean look at Foxpaw.

"Hey!" I cried in protest.

"Sure," Lionblaze said, laughing audibly now, "Alright you guys, when you hear my call you know you have to return. Catch as much as you can. GO!"

We were off. I moved frantically, kicking my legs into action as we went out separate ways. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Aspenpaw trip and fall on her face in her eagerness to be off. Unseen by anyone but Aspenpaw and I, Spiderleg snapped at her and cuffed her over her back, sending her stammering to her feet. "Get going!" I heard him hiss, and she ran fast, ears back in fear.

All of a sudden, I hit a tree head on, and fell down. "Oh man..." I mumbled, the clearign, only just out of the treeline ahead of me, swayed slowly. "Damnit..." My momentary lapse had made me loose precious seconds. I didn't want to eat crowfood! More than that, I didn't want to loose to Streampaw! That she-cat was the fastest, sneakiest little bitch I'd ever met, and while I knew I'd never truly be mean or jealous to her, I felt envy and annoyance at the thought that it was likely I'd loose her, as was normal.

I was off, running oddly after hitting my head. I careened through the bushes and over the grass, scenting the air wildly. Not long later I had caught a couple of mice and a squirrel, but I had been out for a while and the time would be up soon. I was sure Streampaw was out there somewhere, struggling to manage her ten or twenty pieces of prey as she ran about impossibly fast.

"Damn, damn," I hissed as I pounced on a shrew and it scurried form between my paws, into hiding. I was going to loose again, like usual.

I continued on quickly, head to the ground, sniffing my way around. I had just caught the sent of vole and started following the trail, when I bumped into something firm. I immediately felt incredulous, had I walked into a tree again? But when I looked up, I realized it wasn't a tree. It was a cat, barring my path. Her paws were wide apart, her chest puffed out and her head raised. She stared down at me through huge, glaring, eyes that lacked a pupil.

"Rainpaw!" I gasped and forbidden memories of last night swamped my mind. I stumbled back. She stared at me, unblinking, expressionless.

My instinct was to flee. To get out of there, away from the she-cat I desired and feared at the same time. But when I turned around and started to run, a paw on my tail stopped me. I turned around, staring at her. Without blinking once, her cold mouth curved into a smirk.

And then suddenly, she seemed to shrink, to come down out of her dominant stance. She blinked, and when she opened her eyes again the thin black pupil was back. Staring at me innocently, she tipped her head to the side.

"Oh...hi, Foxpaw. I guess we crossed paths. Sorry about bumping into you." She smiled nervously.

I stared up her, shaking on the ground below her paws, swear breaking out on my fur.

"Are you alright? You look a little scared..." Rainpaw brought her head closer to me. I shook myself firmly, but it was hard to control my crazy shaking.

"Yeah...uh...I'm-I'm fine."

"I've caught a bit...five mice, two voles and two squirrels. You?"

"Just..." I struggled to regain my thoughts. How much did I have? It was like I couldn't remember, as if it no longer mattered, the competition. "I...I think I have...a squirrel and two mice and...that's all."

"Oh..." Rainpaw laughed innocently. "What have you been doing all this time?"

"Walkign into things," I growled, annoyed from my recent fear and my lack of prey.

Suddenly, there was a howl from the trees farther away.

"That's Lionblaze's call!" Rainpaw said, "We'd better go back, don't you think?"

"Listen, uh...Rainpaw," I said as we started off, "Because I dont really have enough and I want to impress Sorreltail enough to go to the gathering...do you think you could...?"  
"Oh, yeah, sure," Rainpaw said, swiping over two of the mice and vole. "Now you have six pieces, and so do I."

"Thank you!" I gasped, knowing only the caring, easygoing Rainpaw would sacrifice a bit of their own victory for a friend. To Streampaw, that would be some sort of foreign language.

"It's no problem," Rainpaw said kindly, with a smile.

Suddenly, I couldn't stop myself. I stepped closer and wrapped my neck around hers, craving the feeling of my body tightly against hers. It wasn't just for my attraction to her- it was because I was scared. Scared of what I had seen happening to Rainpaw, what she seemed unaware of. I wanted to hold her there, keep her like this, right here, forever. The perfect, sweet, innocent, caring, easygoing, adorable Rainpaw that I knew and loved so, so much. I squeezed my eyes shut as I felt the pressure of tears push against them.

"Foxpaw...are...are you quite sure you're alright?" She asked, though not angrily.

"Yeah...I...I'm fine." I unwillingly pulled away from her, and watched her smooth her warm-brown colored fur back into order. "I'm just glad...everything's fine with you, right now."

"I'm usually always fine, I thought," She murmured to me as we started again our walk to the clearing.

"Yeah," I murmured, almost sniffling. I was embarrassed by my lack of control and yanked myself together, "You are, Rainpaw."

We reached the clearing, then. I dropped my kill at Sorreltail's paws, while Rainpaw displayed hers in front of Lionblaze, who nodded his approval.

I looked around- everyone else had already gotton back. Moonpaw smiled proudly beside a pile of ten kills. Aspenpaw smiled shyly under Spiderleg's cold gaze, struggling to show her pride at the nine mice she had killed. Aspenpaw was well known for her skills at mice hunting.

And then I grudgingly slid my gaze over to Streampaw, who literally sat on her pile of kills, a proud, confident smirk plastered onto her face. Berrynose, looking albeit a bit scared, smiled nervously beside that huge pile of thirty, nearly forty dead rodents.

"Ah hah hah hah!" Streampaw laughed loudly, smirking down at me and my pitiful pile. Surprisingly enough, Rainpaw, who harbored the same amount, was smiling happily up at her. I envied her ability to just enjoy life and being with her friends even when she had lost by so much.

"Next time we do this, I think the loser should have to obey the winner for a day!" Streampaw cried, laughing down at me. "Poor, poor Foxpaw! A loser all the way!"

"Streampaw, remember the rules of competition!" Moonpaw called up at her, "Be a good sport!"

"Oh, damn," I sighed, collapsing onto my stomach. "I have to eat crowfood."

"That's right!" Streampaw cackled, "Guess what'll be waiting for you in place of dinner tonight, Foxy?"

"Damn, damn, damn," I moaned.

"Hey, cheer up!" Rainpaw said to me, padding over and licking behind my ears. "At least you dont have to eat it alone! I have to do it to!"

"Rainpaw! Really? You?" Moonpaw asked, "How did you manage to loose, too? Usually you score in comparably!"

"I suppose I just wasn't paying attention," she said and my heart went out to her.

Lionblaze spoke up now. "Well, I'm proud of how all of you have done! Even five kills is remarkable!"

I got slowly to my paws again as Sorreltail padded over. "Well, I think we have time for a little fighting before evening. Who's up for it?"

Remembering the gathering, we all cried out a collective yell of enthusiasm.

We trained for the rest of the evening, and then in one large, happy group, we headed on back to back. Streampaw gloated awfully as she piled the fresh-kill pile higher and higher once they reached camp. A couple of tom kits were watching her, mouths open, nearly drooling. It was clear they liked her.

"Okay, Foxpaw...and Rainpaw," She said evilly with a dangerous smirk that showed that telltale fang, spinning to face us. "Guess what's for dinner for you two?"

"Oh damn..." I groaned. My feeble hope that she had perhaps forgotten left me.

"Brairpaw found these two babies while hunting today," she sneered, producing two disgusting pieces of crowfood- one that had once perhaps been a bird, and one that could have been a mouse once. "I hope you enjoy!" She cackled as she set them in front of us.

Moonpaw and Aspenpaw gathered, grinning humorously, to watch. Rainpaw and I met eyes, and then we both bent down and tried a tasty nibble.

It was vile, and I immediately spit it onto the ground, choking loudly. Rainpaw barely got hers down, eyes streaming in disgust.

"Eat it all! Eat it all!" Streampaw cackled as I gulped it down, tears of agony sprouting from my eyes. Halfway through it all, I collapsed against Rainpaw, gasping for water and crying in feeble protest.

"Oh, don't make us finish it," Rainpaw choked out, crushed underneath me.

Even in the heat of it, the mouse-bile taste of the crowfood choking my mouth, my eyes clouded in revulsion, I wasn't able to ignore the strange bubble of happiness that grew inside me at the feeling of Rainpaw's small body trapped beneath mine. It was then that I realized how much I truly liked the friendly she-cat. How much I truly did care about her, more than the other three. How I desperately, desperately didn't want her to go, or change, how awfully unwanting I was of the strange things happening to her.

And then Streampaw wrenched me off of her and pointed at the half-eaten crowfood still waiting. "Eat! Eat!" She cackled. Moonpaw and Aspenpaw were laughing nearby, eyes streaming with mirth. Streampaw danced about, relishing in her victory. I swear, that little bitch ought to be taught a real lesson.

Even though the crowfood was vile, even though I wished I had one the competition and was watching someone else struggle through this, I realized how happy I was. Happy to be spending this sort of time my friends, laughter pealing through the air, the feeling of contentment thick in the environment. I loved them, all four of them, even Streampaw, who I knew didn't truly have any intention of wanting to bully me. I was going to enjoy my life with them, and nothing was going to take it away from me.

Finally Rainpaw and I finished the crap. I knew it was moments before I puked all over someone, so disgusted was I at what I had been forced to eat. But at the same time, it was hard to not smile, to not laugh along with Aspenpaw and Moonpaw and Streampaw and even Rainpaw.

And then, when Firestar announced all five of us would in fact be attending the Gathering tonight, I knew that my life was at its top.

We went off to bed, wanting to get some sleep before our adventure tonight to the island. Once again Aspenpaw was last going into the den. I padded over to her. She was staring out at the setting sun. I sat beside her.

"Aspenpaw...what is it?" I asked her.

She glanced into my own brown eyes, and her's were glassy and reflective. But somehow it didn't scare me in the same way Rainpaw's eye changes did.

"I don't want it to change," she said in her dark, lower voice. She looked back out at the horizon. "I want it to be like this forever. Just the five of us, having fun and fooling around. Being happy."

I was a bit confused, but I didn't say anything.

"But...it won't." Aspenpaw suddenly dropped her head, her voice choked with sadness and unshed tears. "It has to change. It has to end."

"But...it does?" I stammered.

"I cannot change it." Aspenpaw raised her to meet his gaze, and tears glimmered at the edge of her all-reflecting eyes. "I just have to..accept it." she looked away from me, and stood up now. When she spoke again, her voice had returned to its normal state. "We really should be getting some sleep, you know."

I followed her once more into the den, my mind was crowded with thoughts. Aspenpaw said it was going to change, and I didn't want that. However it was going to change, I was determined to prevent it.

--

Welps, there you go. Streampaw's kind of annoying. Anyway, tell me what you think, guys. Reviews make me happy which mean more chapters! Seriously, if I get reviews I probably wont quit on this one!

-Pan


	3. 3

"Wake up guys! Wake up! We have to line up for the Gathering!"

I was aroused from my sleep by Aspenpaw's high, excited voice above me and her little paw poking into my flank. I was up within instants, Gatherings had always excited me.

Moonpaw rose to her paws, yawning widely, "Okay guys. Rainpaw, Foxpaw, and I, we know the drill. But for Streampaw and Aspenpaw..." she looked over at the two younger she-cats, sitting side beside. "You'll have to just wing it. Stick by us and you'll be fine. The worst thing that can happen is that you'll get separated from us and end up stuck with a bunch of chatty WindClan apprentices."

Aspenpaw nodded enthusiastically while Streampaw smirked confidently.

"Alright, guys, we're off," Moonpaw said and led us out of the den, where the other cats were gathering, excitement in their hushed voices. Bumblepaw and Blossompaw were also coming; Bumblepaw whistled at Moonpaw and Blossompaw gave me a smile, making me blush.

As we stood waiting for Firestar and Brambleclaw to arrive, I looked around at who was invited. All of our mentors, several other warriors, Jayfeather. I felt bad for Briarpaw, left back in camp.

And then I noticed the absence of somebody. There was Moonpaw, Streampaw, Aspenpaw...but where was Rainpaw? How could I have missed her? I thought back. She hadn't been in the den ever since I woke up! How could know have noticed?

"Moonpaw!" I gasped, poking her hard, "Rainpaw's not here!"

"Rainpaw?" Moonpaw asked, getting instantly to her paws and scanning the cats, "How could she not be here?"

"I don't know!" I said, as Streampaw and Aspenpaw caught on and began to look around too. "Where else could she be?"

Moonpaw paused, deep in thought. "Well, I don't see why she'd be anywhere but the den or here with us, as Gathering's are important to her and she wouldn't want to miss it...but...perhaps her favorite place, the abandoned Twoleg nest?"

I felt sickened as I remembered what had happened last time I went there with her. I really, really hoped that wasn't where she was.

"Yeah, maybe's she just over their rummaging, like usual!" Streampaw said, for once her sassy attitude gone.

"Oh dear," Aspenpaw murmured, glancing about.

"We have to find her!" I gasped, "I cant...I cant let her be alone like that!"

"Why in StarClan not, Foxpaw?" Moonpaw asked me, sounding a bit worried, "She's often alone, out there rummaging..."

"Because...because..." I couldn't say it, even though it was swamping my mind. Images of Rainpaw, eyes dark and empty, the knife, tipped in blood, the things she had said. I stumbled backward, clawing at the sides of my head. "I have to help her!"

"Foxpaw!" Moonpaw gasped as I rocketed to my paws and bolted out of the camp, plowing through the other cats. "Foxpaw, stop!"

I could hear her paws behind me, and I struggled to outrun her. I was desperate, absolutely desperate to find Rainpaw and stop her, stop this from happening to her. I had to. I absolutely had to.

"FOXPAW!" Moonpaw bellowed, and I heard her footsteps stop and a shadow passed over me, and then her body dropped down on mine, holding me in place. I struggled violently, snarling and flailing at the air with unsheathed claws.

"Foxpaw, stop!" Moonpaw said, jerking me harshly. "Listen, we know Rainpaw. She cares about Gatherings. Wherever she is, she'll be sure to be back in time to leave for it! She wont miss it, I know, I know!"

"But...but..." I stammered, gasping for breath beneath her, "Rainpaw's been...diff..." But I couldn't say it. I realized I didn't want to make Moonpaw and the others worry. I wanted them to think everything was normal. "Yeah," I relented, "You're right."

She got off me and I followed her back to camp, head down and trail cutting a trail through the wash of leaf-fall leaves. Rainpaw, I thought desperately, wherever you are, whatever your doing...please just be normal again.

We reached the camp again and I stammered through the tunnel, apologizing to the cats I'd run over earlier. Moonpaw gave me sympathetic glances the entire way, and when we stopped back with Aspenpaw and Streampaw, they both patted me with their paws. I smiled weakly at both them.

By now Firestar had arrived, and he led the cats out of the hollow. My three friends and I stuck to the back, not talking as much as we usually did.

"Where is she?" I murmured, glancing around as if Rainpaw would materialize in the trees somewhere.

"I'm sure she's fine, Foxpaw," Moonpaw reassured me.

We continued on our way, and were nearing the lake when there was a commotion in the trees ahead of us. All four of us raised our heads, staring out, as suddenly Rainpaw burst into view, scattering leaves and grass. She was badly groomed, fur rustled and flecked and dirt. She smiled big when she saw us and bounded toward us.

"Hi!" she said, "I guess I'm a little late. Sorry?"

"Where were you?" I demanded angrily. "We were so worried!"

Rainpaw drew back, her smile fading. "I...I was just out and about...did I do something wrong?"  
I was about to respond with an angry 'yes!' when Moonpaw jutted in, shoving me aside. "No, Rainpaw, you're fine. We were just worried, that's all. Next time try to get back a little earlier, okay?"

"Yeah!" she mewed agreeably, and fell into stop beside me.

I turned to her and in an undertone, so Moonpaw couldn't hear, hissed, "Really, where were you!"

She glanced at me, and her eyes seemed slightly worried, wary of me. "I said I was just out and about. I wasn't doing anything of importance to you guys."

"To us?" I said a bit louder, drawing away from her. I glanced at Moonpaw to make sure she hadn't heard; she hadn't. "Rainpaw, lately the things you've been doing do matter quite a bit to us. What did you show me just two nights ago, in the shed? That knife? You were stabbing yourself with-"

"Don't talk about that," Rainpaw snapped at me. I froze, ice freezing my blood. I stared at her. She glanced at me, and her eyebrows met above her nose in anger. But this time her eyes hadn't changed, they were normal as ever.

"I-I-" I stammered, struggling to get my paws moving again, to follow after her. "I'm sorry." I dipped my head showing her I meant it.

"It's okay Foxpaw!" She said, giving me a bright smile, "I don't mind!" She saw my wary expression. "Don't be worried!"

But I was worried, no matter how hard I tried not to be. Very, very worried.

--

"Wow!" Aspenpaw gasped as we stepped off the tree bridge and pushed through the bushes lining the island.

"Gosh," Streampaw rasped, staring around at the massive pine trees, the sharp, sandy ground, the strange cats already settled and waiting.

"So many cats," Aspenpaw rasped, sniffing the air. "RiverClan...WindClan..."

"Should we go mingle?" Moonpaw asked, "Aspenpaw, how about you go say hi to those RiverClan cats over there, Streampaw, you'll leave for those WindClan-"

"No!" they gasped at the same time, grabbing onto us, eyes huge with fear.

Moonpaw laughed. "Only joking, I won't make you do that. No, you stick with us. Let's start with WindClan. They're friendliest."

Aspenpaw's and Streampaw's excitement died down a bit as we approached the unfamiliar cats, and they stayed behind us in a nervous unit.

"Hey, look!" One of the WindClan apprentices called out. I recognized her vaguely from other Gatherings. Furzepaw, a small gray and white she-cat with bright blue eyes. She smiled as we approached, and I smiled a greeting back.

There were five other apprentices with her. A couple I recognized- Boulderpaw and Whiskerpaw, both toms. But the three others I didn't.

"Hello, Moonpaw," Furzepaw greeted our group leader. She smiled and nodded to them.

Aspenpaw and Streampaw peeked out from behind us, smiling nervously.

"Don't be nervous," Furzepaw reassured them. She pointed with her tail to the three smaller apprentices I didn't recognize sitting beside her. "Brookpaw, Stonepaw and Adderpaw are new too."

Aspenpaw and Streampaw did seem a bit reassured, and they stepepd forward a bit.

Moonpaw and Furzepaw talked as if they were close friends. I watched as Boulderpaw immediately addressed Rainpaw, giggling and poking her with his tail, complimenting her and scooting in to close. I felt my claws slide out and I clamped them hard into the ground, suppressing a growl at the large, pale gray tom.

"I think you're supposed to keep claws away at a Gathering," Whiskerpaw hissed at me. I swiveled my head to him, my gaze already locked in a glare. "What do you know?" I snapped at him.

"I know the rules," he snapped calmly, "As you clearly don't."

"Well maybe you should teach your Clanmate a few things," I literally snarled, "Like to keep his paws off our she-cats."

"Leave my Clanmates alone," Whiskerpaw snarled, standing up fast. Beside us, both Moonpaw and Furzepaw looked over, saw us glaring daggers at each other, and jumped between us.

"God, how immature can you toms get?" Moonpaw snapped, "Pull yourselves together."  
I glared at her, claws still clenched into the ground, but I backed off. Whiskerpaw shot me once last glare before he too turned around and sat down.

At that moment, three RiverClan apprentices padded over. They were sleek and shiny, pelts gleaming and whiskers shining. They looked haughty and proud, which seemed to be usual for them. They nodded stiffly to us, and sat down in their own little group at the edge of our circle.

"What's up, Mossypaw?" Moonpaw greeted the lead she-cat, a very pretty brown and white she-cat.

"Nothing much," she said vaguely, flicking a bit of dirt off her pelt, "RiverClan thrives as usual."

She looked up and saw me watching her and raised her chin. I got a nice view of her long neck and was just thinking of going over and hitting on her when I realized if I didn't like seeing a tom do that on Rainpaw, I shouldn't do it myself. So I turned away and she seemed a bit miffed.

At that moment ShadowClan arrived, and their apprentices, dark and swift, headed toward us. A cream and gray tom, Ferretpaw, led the way. He skidded to a stop in front of us. "Hello," he mewed softly.

"Hi, Ferretpaw!" Furzepaw greeted with a smile, "How's everything in your Clan?"

"Quite good, actually," he said smoothly. I stared at him as he sat down and his cats mingled into the rapidly-growing circle. There was something about him, something smooth and sleek and controlled that I admired. Something that leaked confidence and strength and a cold, dangerous power. I hadn't talked much at all to ShadowClan apprentices at previous Gatherings, my instinct was to stay away from them.

He looked around at who else was already gathered, nodding at me and smiling confidently at Moonpaw, who dipped her head in return.

Rainpaw, nearly engulfed by Boulderpaw's flirting as he scooted closer and closer, glanced up, looking a bit nervous. She leaned away from him and I was glad to know she took no interest in him.

The she-cats seemed to be giving Ferretpaw and his smooth, confident, controlled attitude a lot of attention. Not only that, but he was strong and firm, lacking fluff or extra kit fat. There were muscles clear in his shoulders and thighs. I watched him a bit more and actually began to feel a bit jealous of his confidence and the attention he was getting, so I turned away to watch Blossompaw on the other side of the island. She caught me looking at her and smiled. I smiled back, shuffling my paws a bit.

Time passed and when I returned my attention to the circle of cats I was part of, I realized everybody had moved about. I flicked my ears, catching Ferretpaw's voice. I looked over and saw he was speaking to Rainpaw now. I hot rush of energy flooded through me, and I got instantly to my paws, but then sat again, realizing I had no reason to be up.

"What's your name?" He asked Rainpaw smoothly, sitting tall, "I don't think I've met you before."

"I'm Rainpaw," she responded, giving an adorable smile which he returned. I narrowed my eyes. Something about this tom both awed and irked me. Unlike Boulderpaw and his hopeless flirting, Ferretpaw had enough confidence I was afraid he could win over Rainpaw with just a few mere sentences. And somehow I wanted to watch him do it, so taken was I by both of them.

"Nice to meet you, Rainpaw," Ferretpaw replied, bending down and smiling. "I'm Ferretpaw of ShadowClan."

"Uh...I'm from ThunderClan," she said, looking down at her paws.

"How's it over there?" He asked.

"Um...good," I noticed her eyes jerked away for a moment, to a patch of thick gooseberry bushes at the edge of the island. But then she looked back up at Ferretpaw with a smile, "It really is good!"

Her own smile made his larger, something I had experienced myself many times. "ShadowClan's quite good too," he said, glancing off to the dark pine trees on the other side of the lake, "This leaf-fall came late, so prey was plentiful for longer."

"Yeah," Rainpaw said, "For us too."

At that moment Aspenpaw tapped me and I turned around and looked down at her. "Foxpaw, when's the meeting going to start?" she asked me, looking up at the big tree where all the leaders were seated and chatting.

"Any time now," I told her, "How're you doing?"

"Good!" she said with a smile, "I met lots of good cats." She looked past me for a moment, "Oh, look over there." she giggled, "Rainpaw and that tom!"

"Ferretpaw," I said, refusing to look as jealously clawed at my stomach.

"Rainpaw's really cute," Aspenpaw said thoughtfully, "I can see why so many toms talk to her."

"Yeah," I grumbled. "She sure is."

There was suddenly a loud caterwaul from the pine and the cats hushed and turned. All four leaders stood tall.

"Welcome, cats of all Clans!" Blackstar, the ShadowClan leader called out, his white fur blazing in the full moon light. "Let the Gathering begin!"

The leaders stepped foreward one at a time, each giving their Clan's status. I listened to half of it, but began to get bored as usual. I looked over at Rainpaw, sitting beside me. She was staring up at the leaders, huge blue eyes reflecting the stars and moon. I felt the need to cling on to her course through me again. And then I saw Ferretpaw sitting on her other side. He too was staring at her. He caught me looking at him, smiled smoothly and dipped his head. I shakily dipped my head back, claws sinking into the packed sand.

I had to suppress growls all the way to the end of the Gathering, and finally when the leaders called the dismissal, I jerked to my paws and stood up fast. "Come on guys, let's go," I said. Moonpaw stepped forward, saying goodbye to Furzepaw. Streampaw and Aspenpaw, both saying their farewells hurried to my side with smiles on their faces.

"Rainpaw," I said stiffly, "Come on."

I turned around. She was saying goodbye to Ferretpaw. My claws sunk into the ground again and my jaw clenched. "I'll see you...soon, then?" he asked.

"I hope," she replied with a smile, and then to my horror Ferretpaw leaned down and gently touched his nose to hers. Rainpaw seemed surprised for a moment, but then she smiled brightly up at him. "Goodbye, Rainpaw," he said.

"Bye, Ferretpaw!" Rainpaw called back and hurried to my side. "Hi guys," she greeted.

We started off, heading toward the other ThunderClan cats. "Hmm," Rainpaw said beside me, "Sometimes I wish cross-clan friendships were okay. Cats always get along so much better with people they don't live with."

No way. I stopped, almost choking on my own saliva. "Are you serious?" I snapped.

"Um...what?" she seemed confused, and she looked up at me, to see my teeth bared, paws splayed and claws out. "What's wrong, Foxpaw?"

"Nothing!" I snapped, so angry I wanted nothing more than to turn away from her. I sucked my claws and closed my mouth. "Forget it!"

"Oh...okay!" She said brightly and we hurried on.

We were nearly the last cats leaving the island, and right before we reached the bushes, Rainpaw stopped, head down.

"Rainpaw?" I asked her, voice still contorted by anger.

"Foxpaw," she murmured darkly, "I want you to stay. I want to show you something."  
My heart turned to ice. No. Not here, not now, no, no, no....

"But...we have to get back," I stammered.

"I need to show you something," she said firmly, darkly.

"Oh..." I squeezed my eyes shut, panicking. "Okay."  
She glanced up at me, and to my surprise her eyes still held a pupil. So maybe there was nothing wrong. Maybe she did just want to show me something. No big deal. I struggled to reassure myself as I sweated and shook.

"Over here," she said, leading me toward the patch of gooseberry bushes she'd been looking at earlier. She bent down, slithering through. I followed, growing more and more nervous the entire time. We arrived in a little area surrounded by the gooseberry bushes.

"Rainpaw, what?" I asked. She faced away from me head down. I saw her paw move, drawing something toward her. Then she bent down, touching her nose to the dirt. She raised her head again, paused, and then turned around. I stared into two cold, pupil-less eyes and a the flash of a silver blade clasped in her mouth.

--

Wow, sorry for making it so long. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. PLEASE, please please review, I really want to know what you guys think, it makes me want to keep writing.

Also, I think I'm going to make Ferretpaw a more important character as time goes on. I didn't originally plan it, but now I want to.

-Pan


End file.
